German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 3 140 467 describes a manually-operated bag-emptying arrangement which possesses, within a housing, a horizontally attached cable on a carrying or supporting arm, on which there is deposited the bag or sack which is to be emptied. For purposes of emptying, a lance is pushed into the sack, and the latter is emptied under a blast of air while being pivoted downwardly. This arrangement is not adapted for the emptying of enclosures containing liquids which are to be eliminated, inasmuch as the pressurized air flow causes fluid or liquid to be sprayed about and the enclosure cannot be removed without being contacted.
The disclosure of German Petty Patent 8 429 069 describes an arrangement for the tearing open of bags for particulate material entrained in liquids, including a flat support surface for the bag with a pivotable lever incorporating a tearing or ripping mandrel at the end thereof, which is moved through the intermediary of a handgrip. This arrangement, which is open on all sides thereof, requiring removal of the emptied bag by hand, is not adapted for the emptying of liquids which are to be eliminated.
German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 36 05 560 discloses an arrangement for the opening and emptying of fluids or liquids from bags or cartons. The cutting open of the filled enclosures is carried out through a horizontal displacement or sliding movement of the cover of the arrangement through a cutting knife which is located below the cover, such that the liquid flows off into an odor trap. The enclosure must be removed by hand subsequent to the sliding back of the cover and then discarded.
In this instance, there is encountered the disadvantage that the personnel which are concerned with the foregoing procedure come again into contact with the enclosures. In actual practice, sprays from the separated liquid of the still adherent residual quantities thereof cannot be avoided. Moreover, during the manipulation of the enclosures or casings by hand which are to be emptied, contaminations of the humans which are concerned therewith and of the environment cannot be avoided.
The foregoing disadvantages are avoided by the arrangement pursuant to the invention, which in contrast with the state-of-the-technology, represents an improvement in the elimination of encapsulated liquids.